ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicker Than Clockwork, Part 2
Quicker Than Clockwork, Part 2 is the tenth episode of BTMW. It is the second part of the two part Quicker Than Clockwork Saga Plot The three men continued to treck through the confusing time stream. Ben travelled around on his Best Boomerang while Kevin and Ben 10,000 flew around. 'Ugh. This is actually really tiring' Kevin complained. Ben 10,000 looked at him and nodded. He stopped midair and raised his hand to the Ultimatrix on his chest. He activated Squidstrictor's powers. 'Jump on' he said to Kevin. Kevin jumped onto Ben 10k's back, then Ben stretched his limbs to the limit. he grabbed onto a time portal and brought himself forward, searching each time portal as he went. He continued with this until he got extremely sore arms. 'That's it' he said, annoyed. He pressed the Ultimatrix on his chest and it disappeared, then reappeared on his wrist. 'You reverted from Ultimate Ben?' Kevin asked. Ben didn't answer, he just reactivated his Ultimatrix and became Terraspin. 'Terraspin! Now you know what I was doing. Jump on' Ben said. Kevin jumped on and they continued searching. Ten minutes later, Ben called out to the two. 'Found him!' Ben 10k and Kevin flew over to Ben to see. In the time portal was a universe where an infant had found the Omnitrix instead of Ben. The infant was fighting as Diamondhead, luckily. 'Let's help that kid out' Kevin said. The three of them quickly flew through the time portal. 'Doi!' Kevin shouted. 'I swear that landing never gets any better for me' he said, enviously looking at the way the two Bens had landed. Then they remembered about Clockwork. They quickly ran over to help the kid. Clockwork saw Ben 10k and instantly shot a time ray at him. Ben 10k, who was still in the form of Terraspin, rose into the air and began shooting air. The gusts of air caused the time ray to be deflected and it shot away. 'Hey, if I can get him to shoot at me again, I could age him!' Terraspin said. He tried to get Clockwork to shoot at him, but Clockwork was sure he wanted to kill the infant. He shot a timeray and the infant deflected but accidently hit it right into Terraspin. Terraspin fell and reverted, but luckily was not aged. The infant Diamondhead began timing out so Kevin quickly pushed the kid away from Clockwork. Ben morphed the Best Boomerang into a sword and shield and ran at Clockwork. Clockwork shot beams at Ben but they were deflected and sent into random objects. Ben was right at Clockwork's face and he slashed him. Clockwork stumbled backwards, then opened a time portal and ran through again. Kevin and Ben ran over to Ben 10k who was just coming to. 'Are you okay?' they asked. 'Yeah, fine. Let's just focus on getting Clockwork' he answered. He became Ultimate Ben again and accessed Echo Echo's powers, creating two clones. The three of them then became regular Ben 10k again. 'Okay, you are clone #1. You help me. You are clone #2, you help Kevin. Clone #1, transform into Wildmutt and carry me around' Ben 10k ordered. Kevin grinned and said 'Fasttrack' to his clone. Kevin jumped onto Fasttrack's back but Fasttrack colapsed. 'Yeah, he's not the strongest' Ben 10k said, laughing. 'Fine, XLR8.' Kevin jumped onto XLR8's back and the clone stood firmly. XLR8 then ran off holding Kevin, searching for Clockwork. Ben 10k jumped onto Wildmutt and they ran off searching for Clockwork. Ben was on his own again. They searched for hours and hours before Ben called out. 'I found him!' The two rushed over to him. 'Again?' Kevin complained. 'He's going after Gwen in your time!' Ben shouted to Ben 10k. They quickly jumped through. XLR8 landed smoothly, but he had let go of Kevin. Kevin too landed smoothly though. 'Yes, finally!' This time, regular Ben fell flat on his face and Kevin laughed at him. 'Ugh' Ben moaned. 'Quick, let's go' Ben 10k instructed urgently. Wildmutt ran off with Ben 10k still holding on. Halfway through, it transformed to Ultimate Wildmutt. Kevin looked down at XLR8. 'Ugh, maybe you should go Ultimate XLR8?' XLR8 ignored him. 'Clockwork!' Ben 10k yelled. 'You're going down!' Ben 10k jumped off as Ultimate Wildmutt charged. He struck Clockwork heavily, then stabbed him with his tail stinger. Ben 10k activated the Ultimatrix and became Spitter. Clockwork stood up and threw Ultimate Wildmutt away with all his strength. He then shot a time ray at Ben 10k. Ben 10k shot a long stream of goo which brought the ray down. In the stream of goo that lay on the floor, there was a green and red glowing rectangle, the ray. XLR8 dropped Kevin and ran at Clockwork. He ran right through the goo and ran over the time ray. He instantly fell and wrinkled up. 'Ugh' he moaned, then he dissolved into the air. Ben and Kevin both created swords and shield from their diamonds and ran at Clockwork. He shot time rays but they deflected them away. They swung at Clockwork, but he was prepared. He had arm guards on. With the arm guards he snapped their swords and pushed them away with time rays. They held their shields up until Clockwork gave up. Ultimate Wildmutt joined in again. He ran at Clockwork and clamped his jaw over Clockwork's hand. 'You're going down, Clockwork!' Ultimate Wildmutt mumbled. Then Clockwork's hand lit up. Ben 10k, Ben and Kevin all had to look away as Clockwork shot a time ray through Ultimate Wildmutt's body, causing him to explode. Clockwork faced Ben 10k. Ben 10k became Terraspin again. 'It's time to end this, Clockwork!' Ben 10k shouted. 'Gladly' He replied. Clockwork shot a time beam at Terraspin but he began spinning and held the time ray in place, then slowly, he began moving forward, causing the time ray to move forward. Then, Clockwork realized what was happening. He created a time portal and turned to run through it, but Terraspin shot a powerful gust of air, shooting the time ray right into Clockwork. Clockwork began crinkling up. 'Quick Ben, absorb him before he dissolves!' Ben 10k shouted. Ben ran over and tapped Clockwork with the Weapontrix. Clockwork became very vivid, then looked like a phantom as he was sucked into the watch. 'We did it!' they cheered. All the guys joined for a group hug. Ben 10k was in the form of Ultimate Ben once again. He was using Clockwork's powers to open a temporary portal that would send Ben and Kevin right to the hospital. 'When you get there, put a drop into Gwen's eyes, mouth and belly button. It's the antidote to a timeray!' Ben 10k shouted. 'Thank you so much!' Ben and Kevin replied. 'Now go, you don't want to be stuck here!' Ben and Kevin ran through the portal. They reappeared right outside Gwen's ward. They walked in and saw Gwen and Jimmy. Gwen did not look good. 'Quick Jimmy, move' Kevin said. He raised Gwen's shirt and put a drop of the antidote into her belly button. She immediately began looking better. Then in her eyes and finally in her mouth. Gwen woke up, gagging. 'What the heck did you guys just give to me?!' She shouted. 'Well actually it's--' Ben began. 'Shh! Do you want her throwing up everywhere?' Kevin said. They all began laughing and joined in for a long hug. Characters *Ben *Kevin *Ben 10,000 *Infant Omnitrix Wielder (Cameo) *Jimmy (Cameo at the end) *Gwen (Cameo at the end) Villains *Clockwork Weapons Used *Best Boomerang (Only weapon this episode) Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Ben (x2) *Terraspin (x2) *Spitter Powers Used *Clockwork *Squidstrictor *Echo Echo By Infant *Diamondhead By Clone 1 *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt By Clone 2 *Fasttrack *XLR8 Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry